


酒后清晨

by gunnypeace



Category: ossanslove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnypeace/pseuds/gunnypeace
Relationships: 狮子春 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	酒后清晨

睁开眼的时候，春田创一不受控制地，深深叹了口气。倒不是因为别的，只是身上这人实在压得他有点儿缺氧。

想到昨晚的情形，春田还有些头痛。被酒精支配的狮子丸闹人得很，在饭厅搅乱一群人的心事后，又仿佛什么都没发生一般，在阳台一直抱着他假哭道歉转圈儿跳舞，最后春田费尽九牛二虎之力好不容易给他拖到浴室让他洗澡，还被扣住，不准他走。

结果两人在打闹的时候一起被淋成落汤鸡，不得不一块儿洗澡，互相呲水搓背擦头发，气氛相当诡异。

睡觉的时候狮子丸非要抱着他睡，说床太小了不抱着睡不开，春田一边嘴上抱怨“那你还不回酒店住大床……”，一边乖乖当抱枕，结果就是自己在睡梦正香的时候，被不知何时身体的一部分死死趴在自己身上的狮子丸给压醒了。

春田创一艰难向外磨蹭，企图搬开身上的巨石。等他脱离怀抱了，狮子丸也被他折腾醒了。

“早安啊，春糖。”被问好的人脸皱成一团，没说话。

“怎么一脸怨念的样子啊，难道我昨天做什么了吗？抱歉啊，有点不太记得了。”春田面前的这位与他同岁的男人，在一天之内从可靠可亲的同事变成冷血冷酷的上司，又在一夜之间从一头威风凛凛的雄狮变成一只撒娇打滚儿的大猫。

结果他竟然说他忘了。

忘了。

春田瞬间暴起，但看到对方无辜的白牙和下垂眼之后又脱力，只是气不过得揪住狮子丸的脸狠狠拉了两下，什么也没说，就起床去洗漱了，连背影都显得萧瑟几分。狮子丸赶紧穿衣服跟上，亦步亦趋跟着他到洗漱间。

两个人一起洗脸，一起挤牙膏，一起刷牙，面对镜子，动作相同的他们看起来还有点滑稽好笑，于是又不禁同时笑了出来，各自露出一口牙膏沫。

“春糖……今天想要做什么呢？”狮子丸还在刷牙，声音有些含糊不清。

“你昨天晚上不是还在跟我道歉说辛苦了吗……当然去公司布置会场啊，明天就是粉丝会了吧。”

“诶——可是今天是休息日啊。”

“所以就说了时间不——”春田话没说完，就被狮子丸打断了，“我昨晚加班了哦，都准备得差不多了，所以春糖今天就陪我一起休息吧，我们明天早点过去就好了。”

春田低头漱口，顺便掩盖自己不太自然的脸色。不得不说他有点被这样的狮子丸帅到了，怎么突然又变回那个可靠又温柔的怜二了，这不是犯规吗，不要想着洗清你昨晚的形象了！

总之他们一块儿又回到了房间。

狮子丸往床上一躺，拍拍旁边，“春糖过来。”

春田创一嘟嘟囔囔，嫌他态度不好，但还是乖乖走过去躺下，一点都没去思考狮子丸的动机。

“对不起，春糖，最近刚接手执行总裁的工作，有些忙，这两天都没怎么顾得上你。”狮子丸怜二的眼睛天生多情，此时却如此专注地盯着他看，春田只觉得自己像浮在一大坨棉花糖上，自身都没有什么重量，浑身轻松温暖，像被爱着的感觉。

“没有啊……不要这样说，你就是做你该做的而已。而且你对我的态度比对其他人好多了，这我能感觉到啦。”春田创一觉得脸在目光的注视下有点痒痒的，忍不住伸手挠了挠，他垂下眼睛，企图掩盖一切异样的情绪。

“昨天的事，有生气吗？”狮子丸故技重施，又用自己好听得可以杀人的声音在别人耳边说话。

“什么呀，所以怜二你明明都还记得。”春田伸出拳头作势要打他，被对面伸出手拦截了。狮子丸大大的手掌包住拳头，不松开，他也不挣脱，就那么放着。

“记得哦。那关于昨天……春糖有想问的吗？”

“为什么要点破四宫和成濑的事？”春田创一盯着他，双眸湿润，透着非常单纯的疑惑，但是问出的问题却如此直接，不留一丝狡猾的空隙。

“我觉得春糖之所以境况这么难受，就是因为实在裹挟进这一团乱麻里太多了，你们之间就像一个脓包，维持表面的和平是没用的，只能一刀划出个伤口来，才能加速愈合。春糖做不出这种事吧？不过我也不愿意当恶人，就干脆借着酒劲儿说出来了。”

“那……为什么那么着急想要改革呢？一点情面都不留，我觉得狮子丸好像并不是这样的人。”

“这也是上面的命令，我刚升不久，上面给的业绩压力太大了，所以有些着急了，对不起。但是粉丝会的话，我觉得是一条捷径呢，值得大家拼一拼。”

“怜二不要跟我说对不起啦……”春田晃了晃仍被对方包裹着的拳头，说道。

阳光照进窗户，洒满床铺，他们眼中的彼此都是如此温暖而闪耀，仅仅是一块儿躺着，就舒服得好像要互相融化。春田的心情好像又从爱情泥沼中挣脱而出，被太阳晒晒，原地蹦蹦，抖下一地灰尘，轻松不已。这样久违的快乐浸染了他的眉目，春田仰头看着狮子丸，用充满笑意的声音说，“怜二昨晚超搞笑的，你还记得吗？你又转圈又唱歌还拉着我跳舞哈哈哈哈哈——啊啊啊，别别，别！”

不看情势随便取笑他人的春田创一遭到了报应，被狮子丸按住一顿挠痒痒，两人肢体交缠，闹了半天，笑得肚子都酸了，才慢慢缓过来。

狮子丸抓住春田的双手，制住他的动作，半伏在他身上，笑着问道：“还敢不敢笑话上司了？”

春田创一笑意未消，眼角每丝笑纹都传达着此时的心情，反正也打不过，干脆就地求饶，“不要乱说啊，我怎么敢嘲笑伟大的上司大人呢。不过怜二以前也这样，还手舞足蹈逗我开心，我可没忘。”

狮子丸看着面前人到中年却仍能保持着清澈眼神的春田，一时竟有些不能自持。一直以来温润如湖面的双眼，此时面对春田，展露的却是最为缱绻的目光。

“那……还有别的要问的吗，只限今天哦。”狮子丸说着，却把自己的十指都嵌入对方的指间，慢慢握紧，扣在春田的脑袋两边。

狮子丸包着他的手出了一层薄汗，他感觉到了。

“我们……我们……现在……算什么呢？”即使只有短短几个字，春田创一说出来却绝不轻松。即使是春田创一，也能清晰感受到他们两个人之间的气场不太一样，在狮子丸旁边的他，总是快乐轻松，没有烦恼，即使相处时间都不到半个月，他就已经对对方产生了如此浓重的亲密与依赖。说起来简直是有了条件反射也说不定，一看到狮子丸，就会情不自禁地放下一切防备，变成一个在澡堂里赤身裸体泡澡的人，放松而熨帖。

他觉得，狮子丸怜二对他也是不同的。所以他问了这句话，并且坚信自己有百分之九十九的把握会得到想要的回应。

狮子丸慢慢靠近，与他交颈。

世上最优雅的琴弦就在耳边振动，“喜欢。”

春田转过头，与他四目相对，狮子丸继续说道，“喜欢你啊。”

“昨晚四宫有和我说你那天和成濑的事，春糖这么问，我可以把这当作你对成濑的感情的一种告别吗？”

空气寂静了五秒。

那天虽然是自己去带成濑回来，春田却深刻感受到自己的情感不知何时就已经发生了变化——抑或一开始就不是他以为的那样。成濑在他眼里是个让人操心的孩子，他的目光情不自禁地追逐着他，担心他什么时候又不小心磕碰受伤。

但那也许并不是爱情。

成濑的目光一如既往地拴在四宫哥的身上，对他的变化并没放在心上，但春田却已经完成了自己从单恋者到老父亲的身份转换，并自我接受良好。

嘛，虽然也没人会在乎就是了。

啊……狮子丸会在乎。

春田低声但坚定得“嗯”了一声，在狮子丸看过来的时候，还想补充说明一下，但是未竟的表白被对方吃进嘴里，狮子丸慢慢磨着他的嘴唇，说，“这样就挺好，其实我也不是特别在乎你俩之间的感情历程。”

他们自然而然地开始接吻。但这次，他们都选择闭着眼。

这不是他们之间的第一个吻，但却是第一个互通心意的吻，温热而湿滑的舌头互相舔舐，交换体液的同时也交换快感，春田敏感的粘膜被狮子丸湿润的舌头重重压过每一寸，细小的颗粒仿佛猫科动物的倒刺，划破他身体所有的端庄。

也许是有过一次经验的缘故，春田相当轻易就被伏在上面的男人挑起情欲。大大的手掌光滑而温润，用不可忽视的力度照顾了他几乎每一寸敏感地带的肌肤，狮子丸的体温很高，像烙铁一般，灼烧着他，连胸肌也被霸道地侵占着。

男人的掌心在揉捏春田充满肉感的胸部的时候，不知是不是故意的，重重磨蹭了几下他的乳头。连续不断的揉捏的力度好似从胸部直接揉进胸腔，揉得心脏扑通扑通跳着，乳尖传来一阵阵细微的电流，酥麻的感觉让春田有些上不来气。

狮子丸感受到春田的呼吸有些急促，便不再亲他，而是转战脆弱的耳朵，狠狠欺负了一番。耳朵本就是春田最敏感的地方之一，此时只是被狮子丸的舌头舔了几下，他喘息间隙发出的声儿就都变调了。

春田几乎是立即就硬了。

狮子丸感受到这一变化，仿佛找到了制胜的武器，更加努力起来。温热的舌尖毫不客气得照顾着对方耳廓里每一根敏感而细弱的绒毛，甚至快速的在耳洞戳刺，弄得像真正的性爱动作一般。

春田哪里经受过这样的招数呢，即使是咬着嘴巴都憋不住地呻吟，狮子丸干脆伸两根手指进到他的口腔，随着舌尖的动作一并律动，春田仰头也躲不开这样出格的进犯，爽得双腿都在床单和狮子丸之间磨蹭不已，甜腻的声音不受控制地进行超级大放送，灌满狮子丸的脑海。他也完全硬了。

狮子丸视线梭巡一圈儿，发现了春田平时保湿用的凡士林。尽管猴急得要死，还是拿出为数不多的耐心，用凡士林和春田的口水，好好为初次承欢的恋人扩张了一番。

修长的指甲被修剪得很好，沾满粘腻的液体长驱直入，春田目光茫然而无辜，只是静静感受这奇异的感觉。狮子丸的手指渐渐增多，春田有点受不住了，觉得涨得很，不自觉收缩括约肌。

湿润有力的软肉紧紧裹着狮子丸的手指，挤得他眼睛都是红的，用阴茎轻轻撞击春田的屁股，同时小声劝慰，让他放松。

然而狮子丸手指向下动作了一番，春田就突然叫了一声。声音里的媚意令他自己都感到心惊，但并没有时间留给他害羞，狮子丸就动作手指不断刺激着那让他疯狂的那一点，只弄了几下春田就快哭了，抓着狮子丸的手臂不让他动，不停喊着不要了不要了。

是从没体会过的，灭顶的快感。

狮子丸从善如流，抽出手指，换了自己在穴口磨磨蹭蹭，温热粗大的头部在春田创一刚刚吃进三根手指而感到稍许空虚的后穴门口轻轻撞击，和着前液一起，沾满了暧昧的湿滑，撞击慢慢加了力度，春田只觉得后面酸软不已，直想让他直接进来算了。

细密的快感慢慢累积，从下面蔓延到四肢百骸，就在春田慢慢放松的时候，狮子丸却兀自进来了。

坚硬火热的肉棒就这样揳进他的肉穴之中，将他从灵魂到身体都劈成两半，春田创一觉得自己像支被燃烧的棒棒糖，糖块儿在融化之中，他只能感受到对方的那根在自己身体里，简直令人目眩神迷。

此时再说不要还有用吗，春田晕晕乎乎地想着。

狮子丸甫一进去，自己都有点受不住，高热湿润的甬道紧紧吸咬着他的生殖器，要不是缓了一下，他都怕自己爽得直接射了。看春田适应得差不多，便开始慢慢动作起来，刚刚已经探寻到的前列腺被硕大的龟头在每一次抽插中都照顾得很好，好到春田承受不住，用蜂蜜化成的声音向他求饶，慢点——再慢点。

狮子丸充耳不闻，反而动作得更快了。春田都控制不住自己的呻吟，声音在愈发凶狠的撞击中被击碎，连成一片，呜呜哼哼的，求饶的话在口腔里还算完整，但一出口就变成了媚叫。

两个人的眼角都被欲望烧得血红，春田更是被操到双目含泪了，整副身躯就是一张红白粉的晕染画，俯瞰着浑像只多汁的桃子。狮子丸看他叫得越来越浪，感觉他快射了，干脆握住春田的硬挺，大拇指堵住出精孔，不让他出来，身下却不住放肆鞭笞着。

春田创一睁大双眼，没想到还能这样，后面被操得又酸又爽，快感已经充斥了他的全身，正寻求最后的出口。可以说此刻他满脑子只剩射精这一件事了，但男人越来越快的动作只增加无用的快感，他不受控制地留下泪来，在细碎的呻吟中不停乞求。

“让我……射……嗯嗯……求求你让我……射……嗯……啊啊啊！”

毫无预兆地，狮子丸抽出狰狞不堪的武器，红通通的肉棒上沾满粘液，淫糜不堪。

春田几乎已经失去了动作的能力，乖乖被狮子丸拖起来，转换身体的方向，面对墙在床上跪下，手上还把着床头。

“怜二……？”

被侵占已久的小穴好像都有了肌肉记忆，此时只觉得空虚不已。春田转过头想看看狮子丸，两腿却被大大分开，垫在狮子丸的大腿上，随即，春田创一的所有感官都被在这样奇异的体位下撞入后穴的阴茎给夺走了。

手酸得很，却只能把着前面的床头，浑身上下所有的着力点都只在狮子丸的几把上，此时此刻，狮子丸怜二就是他的主宰。

他们身高相仿，阴茎进出并没有什么障碍，这样变异的坐莲体位让狮子丸的肉棒在他身体进入得前所未有的深，坚硬火热的东西直捅入他的灵魂，每一次动作都让他的呻吟更艳一分。狮子丸越动越快，春田被撞得身体直往前窜，翘起流泪的阴茎简直都要捅到放在床头的风狮爷的脸上去。

春田脸红得要滴血，泪珠更是几乎连成线得往下掉。要不是春田看见一滴滴掉在床头的水滴，他都意识不到自己被操哭了，连狮子丸愈加重的喘息与自己不绝于耳的呻吟也没往脑子里去。

他马上就要射了。

快感早就累积到灭顶的地步，春田觉得自己的思维已经停转，全世界仅剩的东西就是自己的肉穴与狮子丸的阴茎。不停抽插。抽插。抽插。

狮子丸的腰已经动到不能再快了，阴茎不知在春田的小洞里冲刺了几千回，精液才终于喷射出来，一股股的，洒在春田创一的里面。此时的春田仿若已经灵魂出窍，狮子丸一射，他也马上跟着射了，滚烫的精液就喷在傻乐的风狮爷身上。

春田累得快要虚脱，在意识陷入黑暗之前，他还强撑着快闭合的双眼对狮子丸表白，“刚刚都没说完，我也喜欢……怜二啊。”沾满疲惫的话语说到后面都有点糊作一团了。

狮子丸笑了下，拿来湿毛巾给两人处理干净，随即也抱着恋人一块儿睡了。他们肢体交缠，彼此分享皮肤的温度，沉沉陷入黑甜梦乡。


End file.
